


In Regards to Love

by martialartist816



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Eros - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Alternate Universes, Series, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: Each chapter is a drabble for either Eros or Agape. These drabbles tell stories of Victor and Yuuri, ranging from all sorts of AU's. The songs are what they skate to during their duets.





	1. Eros Porto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Porto - Worakls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a5FpYAFgyo)
> 
> Master/slave AU. Victor returns from war to a gift waiting for him in his room.

On the first day of summer, the sun beat down over Victor’s portside kingdom. The heat made the air thick, but high spirits cut through the warmth as the army returned from war. Victor led in front on his silver steed, clothes tattered and bloodied. Rags he, for once, wore proudly. His cuts and bruises were a small price to pay for bringing victory home for his father and his king.

His stallion’s sweat stuck to his inner thighs. As the horse climbed the stone streets up to the castle, the crowd surrounding them grew more and more dense. Cheers echoed through the alleys, reaching a crescendo when the troops behind Victor flung gold coins into open and waiting hands. The spoils of war were always shared. Civilians followed them, pouring onto the castle grounds, allowing not one second to go uncelebrated. In the courtyard, the battalion dismounted, and Victor tore his drenched shirt over his head, holding it high like the white flag of surrender that brought them proudly home. The blood of their enemies dried and stained the fabric, and when Victor kissed it, a roar erupted. He tossed the symbolic cloth into the crowd, and a solider placed an extravagant foreign gold crown on his head, picked from one of the several chests of riches given to them by the defeated army. Riding on the high of power, Victor threw a fist into the air with a triumphant smile, and every person around him knelt to the ground.

Someone handed him a goblet of wine, and another toasted to their prince. Victor drank and drank and drank his way deeper into the castle. His father congratulated him, said the kingdom was in his debt, that a gift waited for him in his chambers. Victor slipped away during the festivities, stealing off to find what lay behind his closed door.

The sea breeze through his open window cooled his damp skin. Past fluttering curtains, the ocean extended as far as the eye could see. His bedroom dangled over the port cliff, not by accident placing him at the top of the world.

Immediately he recognized the present his father had mentioned. On his bed, adorned in nothing but exotic caramel skin and a gold chain around his neck, lay the most beautiful creature Victor had ever gazed upon.

The chain around his neck tied him to the bed, allowing him free range of the pillows but not much further. He smiled at Victor, displaying no shame or fear in his rich brown eyes. He seemed immune to the heat of the summer, his skin smooth and dry and so very inviting. This was no ordinary slave captured in victory. The prince could tell within the first instant of laying eyes on him that he was important. Perhaps another prince, tied down and stretched bare to use at Victor’s disposal.

The man settled down on his back, slowly tracing his fingers over the silk of Victor’s sheets. His legs bent at the knees, feet sliding apart. His eyes wore the look of pure submission mixed with a tantalizing hint of mischievousness. Daring and bold.

Victor forgot all about the heat, about his wounds, and climbed into the open space created by the man’s thighs. His gaze dragged up and down until he stopped at those chocolate irises, half lidded. Dark hair circled around his head, and it looked softer than even the most luxurious fabrics in the world. Carding his fingers through the strands, Victor confirmed it to be true.

The man smelled of sweet wine and sea salt. Victor wondered if he cared about the scent of grime and sweat radiating from his own body. He raised the man’s hand to his face and caressed the skin of his inner wrist with the tip of his nose. Eyes locked, he dragged his teeth over the sensitive area. The man below him shuddered, ripe lips separating for a gasp. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, or a smirk, and he angled his head to the side. Victor greedily watched the tendons in his neck flex and grow taut under his honey skin. He wanted to taste, but he refrained for the moment.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

The man’s smile widened, sultry and sinful in its innocence.

“Because you singlehandedly brought my kingdom to ruin. Your never-ending strength deserves the highest of rewards.” His voice, so light and even, nearly made Victor moan. It sounded like a sigh heard between the whispering of chiffon drapes. Yes, this man was the best his kingdom had to offer.

“Do you know what this means?” Victor asked, lowering the man’s arm and pinning it to the bed. He glanced deliberately at the crown positioned on Victor’s head, then met his eyes with a playful twitch in his brow. He shifted underneath the prince, unhurriedly rolling up into his hips.

“That I am yours and no one else’s.” A pink tongue swiped over his plump lips. Victor stared at the moisture from his mouth like it could quench his parched throat. “That all my worth is derived from how well I can please you.”

Victor released his tightening grip on the man’s wrist in favor of grasping at the sheets. His silver hair hung in his eyes, part of it sticking to his slick forehead.

“What will you let me do to you?” he all but rasped, breath coming ragged.

The man answered with a quirk of his lips. Victor caught the alluring, dangerous glint in his eyes before they disappeared from view. The slave, the play-thing, the trophy turned to lie on his stomach. The golden chain jingled with the movement, catching light and sparkling. Pressing his backside so deliciously to Victor’s crotch, the man looked over his shoulder with a knowing smirk.

“Anything you wish, master.”

* * *

 

Before long, their bodies met, similar to how the waves crashed into the cliff side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri may be the slave, but we all know who is really in control the whole time~ ;) Next chapter is Agape!


	2. Agape - Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shark - Oh Wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njkzpq3c890)   
>  [Also check out the Illenium Remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vz3flHeTDXM)
> 
>  
> 
> Soulmates AU. Everyone is born with a Mark somewhere on their body, and only your soulmate has a matching Mark. As the years go by, Yuuri loses hope that he'll ever find his true love.

Yuuri almost never took the train to the rink, but he did this time. He felt too exhausted to run or even walk to practice. Something pushed him to the platform, like a string tied around his intestines and tugged him along.

Out of all the people who milled around in the station, Yuuri could see only the couples. Men and women all around him were smiling, giggling, holding hands. Some couples had Marks on visible parts of their bodies, under the eye, on the palms of their hands. How nice that must’ve been for your Mark to be so out in the open. Yuuri guessed that those couples had no trouble finding their matches. He had no such luck.

His Mark sprouted right above his hip bone, a place most people wouldn’t see unless Yuuri deliberately pulled down the waistline of his pants for them. It was shaped almost like an eye, light grey in color, like silver, and a bit fuzzy around the edges. His Mark was like smoke fading into his skin. He had to admit, it looked… pretty, in an abstract sort of way. Elegant and flowing. But by the time he turned twenty, he wouldn’t have cared if his Mark was shaped like a butt as long as it was somewhere more noticeable on his body. He would’ve found his soulmate sooner like that, and he felt more and more incomplete as each year passed.

At twenty-three, he thrust himself into his skating career because that was the only thing that came remotely close to filling the void in his chest.

Yuuri passed a young woman who clung to her match’s arm. He scowled. The way she displayed their connection so deliberately made him want to throw up. Sticking his earbuds in, Yuuri blasted his music to tune out the stories of everyone else’s happily every afters.

Leaning against the wall near his platform, Yuuri waited for the train to arrive. He stuck his hands in his pockets, content to stare at the ground for a while, but that invisible string inside him tugged again. His eyes drew upward, scanning the crowd like he expected to recognize someone in the sea of strangers. His stomach did flips, and the hair at the back of his neck stood on end. Something was about to happen, but Yuuri couldn’t tell if it would be good or bad. With the way his heart pounded, it felt like something big. _Maybe I should walk to practice after all…_

Yuuri pushed off the wall and made his way through the thickening crowd. A train was fast approaching, and people packed themselves like sardines near the tracks to be the first into the cars.

The charged air around him intensified, like the static electricity gathering right before a painful shock. Yuuri heard his name called, but it was inside his head. The voice was not his own but familiar all the same. He stopped on the second stair and turned back toward the subway, eyes wide.

There, on the opposite side of the tracks, stood a man with silver hair. He faced Yuuri, soft smile on his lips, as people pushed and bustled around him. Yuuri met an electric blue gaze, and the static finally cracked and kick-started his heart all over again.

Not many coherent thoughts ran through Yuuri’s head, but he could hear one little word that made sense to him.

_You._

Yuuri ran back down the stairs, elbowing past people. His Mark grew warm under his clothes, pulsing like a second heart. He pushed and pushed and pushed until all that separated him and that man were the train tracks. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the train whizzed between them and blocked the man from his sight.

As the cars zipped past him, Yuuri could make out the blurry image through the windows. The wind picked up as the train sped along, rustling that silver hair. The man kept his steady gaze on Yuuri, calm smile bringing peace to the tempest within his skull.

The train finally exited the station, and Yuuri could see him again.

The other side. How could he get to the other side?

Him, Yuuri’s soulmate, he pointed toward the ceiling in a silent request to meet Yuuri on the street above the station. Yuuri gave him a quick nod, staring hard because he couldn’t believe his eyes. He was gorgeous.

In a flash, Yuuri was up the stairs. The light from the early morning sun hurt his eyes as he searched frantically for the other platform entrance. As soon as Yuuri spotted him, silver hair coming up the stairs, Yuuri ran.

They met somewhere in the middle, Yuuri’s breaths coming out in gentle puffs from the physical exertion and the racing of his heart. He had to look up to see the man’s face.

He took Yuuri’s hand, and he could’ve cried from how right it felt.

“There you are,” the man said, and Yuuri decided that his voice would be his new favorite song. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that victuuri duets are CANON *happy dance* I feel even more obligated to write about the stories and songs they skate to. Here's to season two!
> 
> next chapter is eros~


	3. Eros- Tearing Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tearing Me Up - Bob Moses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAS5Z1GvxrQ)
> 
> Club AU, One Night Stand AU, Dirty Dancing AU. So many AU's! Yuuri is maybe a little tipsy and he _has_ to get into that hot guy's jeans.

“What about him?”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and followed where Phichit pointed. From the bar they sat at, it was hard to make out individual faces in the mass of people grinding it out on the dance floor. Colorful disco lights illuminated strangers, and Phichit could have been talking about anyone. Yuuri squinted to see better when his eyes finally settled on a tall man near the edge of the crowd, dressed in nothing but black and dark greys. It was his silver hair that made him stand out.

“Oh, he’s hot,” Yuuri admitted, raising his drink to his lips as he continued to watch the man move. Either he was a really,  _ really  _ good dancer, or Yuuri was more tipsy than he thought. Regardless, the guy was really nice to look at.

A woman appeared in front of him, her dark hair tied back in a slick ponytail that was steadily getting messier. She leaned up on her toes and whispered something in the sexy man’s ear. He smiled (be still Yuuri’s gay heart) and said something back to her. The woman placed her hands on his arms and dropped down, falling into the beat of the music and all but dry humping him on the dance floor. Did she think he was a pole to dance on? That was what it looked like from Yuuri’s lonely bar stool.

“He’s got a girlfriend,” Yuuri said into his glass, dropping his gaze. He was quickly coming to terms with the fact he wouldn’t be getting laid.

“You don’t know that. She could be a complete stranger to him.” Phichit leaned over to Yuuri so he didn’t have to yell over the loud music. “I say you strut over there and show him what  _ professional  _ dancing looks like.”

Yuuri pursed his lips and glanced back over at the couple. The man had his hands on her hips, following her lead but definitely not as enthusiastically. Maybe he was just being nice, too nice to turn her down even if he wasn’t into it. What a gentleman. Yuuri’s chest tightened.

“He  _ is _ really hot,” Yuuri said again, because that was obviously the only reason to go over there and potentially make a fool out of himself. “I need another drink first.”

Phichit slapped his palm down on the bar and grinned. “Count on me! Bartender! Two shots, please.”

Yuuri downed the glass that was placed in front of him, and Phichit slid over his own with a smirk.

“You need it more than I do.”

Yuuri was about to refuse. He couldn’t have two shots in a row. But one more look at Mr. Heartthrob, and he swallowed the clear liquid an instant later. When he stood, Phichit patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll be rooting for you.”

Yuuri took his time making his way over to the man, sizing him up, wondering what his moans sounded like. The woman from before was gone, and it was Yuuri’s golden opportunity. He slid in front of the man, hand on his shoulder, and swayed his hips to the beat of the music. He couldn’t have asked for a better reaction from the hot stranger, who smiled and settled his hands on Yuuri’s waist.

“I was wondering when you’d come over here,” the man said into his ear. Yuuri leaned up into him, lips near his neck. His voice was perfect, and he smelled really good. “I saw you watching me.”

“I had to wait until your girlfriend left you alone,” Yuuri said back.

His hand slid to the side of the man’s neck, and he held it there as he rolled against him. Phichit would be proud, and his dance coach even more so. He was finally putting that untapped sexuality of his to use, but of course it was the alcohol that got him there. Yeah, he was a professional dancer, and he planned on whipping out the big guns to get inside that guy’s pants.

When the man lowered his mouth to Yuuri’s ear again, Yuuri braced himself by biting his bottom lip.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he murmured, punctuating the sentence with a bite to Yuuri’s earlobe.  _ Oh, fuck yes. _

“So then I don’t feel bad when I do this.” Yuuri’s grabbed one of his hands and slid it down to his ass, pressing on it and nonverbally telling him to grope all he wanted. The man did, squeezing Yuuri’s backside as they moved together.

It was less like dancing and more like dry humping, but Yuuri’s dick wasn’t complaining. It grew hard in his jeans, trapped between their warm bodies. He heard the man take in a soft gasp.

“It’s Victor, by the way.”

Victor. Victor. Yuuri memorized the name because he was determined to be screaming it later.

“Yuuri,” he responded before turning around and pressing his ass to Victor’s crotch. Even through their clothes, Yuuri could feel an erection forming between Victor’s legs.

Yuuri dipped down, knees spread apart. When he stood back up, he leaned forward to drag his backside along Victor’s front. A hand firmly grasped his hip, keeping him in place as their hips locked together and swayed.

“Let’s go to bathroom,” Yuuri heard a roughened voice at his ear again.

He nodded and took Victor’s hand without looking at him, weaving through the crowd in search of the men’s room. Even when the door closed behind them, the deep bass of the music pumped through the walls and into their chests.

Yuuri pushed Victor into an empty stall and locked the swinging door. Victor leaned against the wall and drew him in for a hot kiss. Their lips slid together, and Yuuri was vaguely aware that he probably tasted like alcohol. He kissed Victor messily and greedily, dragging his tongue along his lips before biting them sharply.

There was a hand on his ass again, Victor sliding his fingers into Yuuri’s back pocket and holding him there. Unable to resist the music, Yuuri ground his hips in a circular motion. The friction made him moan, and Victor smiled against his lips.

“Are you going to fuck me? Or are you going to just grind against me all night?”

Yuuri let out a little growl and sucked on Victor’s bottom lip before pulling away. “And here I thought I was being nice by giving you all this foreplay.”

He stared into Victor’s gorgeous blue eyes, and they softened like Yuuri said something romantic. Victor reached into his pocket and pressed something wrapped in plastic into Yuuri’s palm. When he looked down, he found it to be a condom.

“Put it on.”

Victor unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs, turning around and exposing his ass. Yuuri stared at its magnificence until he snapped out of it and ripped the condom open with his teeth.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until Yuuri got home that he felt something inside his back pocket. He reached in and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. After unfolding it, he read:

_ -Victor <3 _

with a phone number written below it.

Yuuri added the number to his contacts before opening up his messages and texting his best friend:

_ PHICHIT HOLY SHIT _

And then another, two seconds later:

_ I’m in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this mess is


	4. Agape - All That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All That Matters - Kolsch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBxwAoAOuV0)
> 
> Long Distance Relationship AU. "All that matters is where you lay your head. All I care about is that you're always safe."

Eleven o’clock at night.

Yuuri had just gotten out of the shower. The house was quiet as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, bare feet padding across the tatami flooring. A small towel around his neck kept leftover drops of water from reaching his shirt.

Door closed, Yuuri leaned against it and sighed. Outside was dark, so he flipped his desk lamp on to see better. It cast a lonely yellow glow that didn’t reach all corners of his room. He checked his phone. No new messages. The picture of Victor--hugging Makkachin in a way that showed off the bracelet Yuuri had sent him--that served as his lock screen stared at him until it faded back to black.

In bed, laying on his side with his nose buried in his phone, Yuuri checked Instagram first. Victor hadn’t posted anything since yesterday, the last day they’d talked. It was just a few texts, Victor explaining that he wouldn’t be able to answer his phone that often. Something about traveling for a guest appearance at a children’s skating camp. Maybe Yuuri was being a bit overdramatic, but not hearing his boyfriend’s voice in over forty-two hours made his heart ache.

Facebook told him that Victor had last been active a few hours ago. The corners of Yuuri’s mouth turned down in a frown. He was on Facebook but didn’t have the time to send Yuuri a quick text? Now he knew he was being too dramatic, and Yuuri needed to stop lurking before he thought himself into a corner. Changing screens to his contacts, Yuuri pressed the call button next to Victor’s icon. The first time, no one picked up. The second time, Victor huffed a few breaths into the speaker before greeting him.

“Hey, Yuuri.” Yuuri could hear the smile in his voice. Damn, he should have tried FaceTime first. That way he could actually see his boyfriend’s face.

“Hey,” he said, quiet. “You sound like you were just running laps.”

Victor laughed into the phone. “I had to sprint to catch this taxi.”

“Does that mean you just landed?” Yuuri rolled onto his side, phone trapped between his ear and the pillow. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his lips. Maybe now Victor would have more time to talk to Yuuri.

“Yes, I should be at the hotel in a few minutes.”

“Where are you staying again?” Yuuri couldn’t remember if Victor had mentioned which city the children’s training camp was.

“Uh, Izhevsk.”

Yuuri pulled his phone out and turned speakerphone on as he googled where exactly that place was. With any luck, it would be closer to Japan than Saint Petersburg.

“Ah, it says you’re five hours behind,” he muttered, mood falling. “What time does that make it by you? Six in the evening?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Victor paused to give instructions to the taxi driver… in English? Strange, Yuuri figured they’d speak Russian. “You sound sad. Is something on your mind?”

Yuuri hesitated before answering.  _ There’s everything on my mind. I don’t know where to start _ .

“I miss you,” seemed a good place to begin.

“I miss you, too,” Victor responded quietly, tenderly.

“When are you getting your laptop fixed? I can’t stand not being able to Skype every night.” That was maybe Yuuri’s favorite part, falling asleep next to his laptop with his boyfriend’s radiant smile all over the screen. They rarely fell asleep at the same time because of the time difference. Victor once commented that Yuuri was cute when he drooled onto the pillow.

“It might be a few more days, Yuuri.” Victor sounded apologetic, like he understood the pain. Keeping up their relationship with so many miles in between was hard on them both. After an extended moment of listening to each other breathe, Victor added, “Maybe, after this camp, I can come visit you.”

Yuuri’s heart did a flip in his chest, and he brought the phone back to his ear.

“Can you really?”

Since they started talking online, there had been three visits, each one with Victor flying out to Japan. The first was the most nerve-wracking. They’d never met in person before that, and Yuuri worried that Victor wouldn’t like him after spending his twenty-second birthday with him. But it turned out better than Yuuri could have ever wished for. Holding Victor in his arms for the four nights he was there made him feel more complete than he thought possible. He accidentally let an ‘I love you’ slip past his lips on the second night. Victor answered him with a sweet smile, a sweeter kiss, and a whispered ‘I wanted to say it first. I love you, too.’

The second two visits went much the same way. They grew emotionally inseparable over the next two years. When Victor visited, they made up for the distance by pressing as physically close as possible for each moment they spent together.

Those three visits made up the best weeks in Yuuri’s life, but he learned the hard way how much more painful it became to say goodbye after each one.

“I’ll have to see,” Victor hummed.

Yuuri felt bad for making Victor spend his own money on plane tickets. He wanted to see Russia, wanted to see where Victor lived and practiced his skating, but he just couldn’t afford it. Not like Victor could. Yuuri would have to become as famous as Victor for that kind of frivolous spending.

Well, Yuuri would never call it frivolous. He didn’t know where they would be if Victor never splurged on flights to Japan. And Victor knew how important the visits were for Yuuri, especially after his dog passed away.

“Don’t get my hopes up, Victor. It hurts when you’re not around.” Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes, spilling sideways down his face when they overflowed.

“I know, and it hurts me too…” Victor trailed off, listening to Yuuri sniffle.

“At first, I thought it was wonderful that I found you. You’re brilliant, Victor, and you’re so kind and supportive and perfect,” Yuuri rambled, voice wavering and breaking with the threat of sobs. “I thought, ‘I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you.’ But I don’t feel lucky anymore… I feel empty and lost and alone. Why can’t you be here with me? It’s not fair.”

They were feelings Yuuri would have rather kept inside, but they flowed as freely as the tears on his face. There was a long beat before Victor spoke again, soft and sad.

“No, it’s not fair,” he agreed. “But I would rather deal with the distance than live my life without knowing you.”

Yuuri hiccuped and brought the edge of the towel up to dry his face. He held the fabric over his mouth to muffle more broken sounds.

“For as long as you want me to, I’ll fight for us,” Victor said into the phone, and Yuuri clung to the words like they were the air in his lungs.

“I love you, Victor.” Yuuri could feel himself calming down, and he wiped his face again after the tears stopped.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” There was that sound of Victor’s smile again.

Down the hallway, Yuuri’s doorbell rang.

“Is someone at the door?” Victor asked, probably hearing the sound over the phone.

“I don’t know. I’m ignoring it.” Yuuri scrubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. “No one should be ringing the bell at this hour, anyway.”

“Ah, but I think I know what it is,” Victor said, almost sing-song.

“What?” Yuuri sat up, staring at his closed bedroom door like he could see through it.

“I sent you a gift…” Victor admitted, and Yuuri was on his feet.

“A gift?” He brought his phone with him as he took long strides down the hallway. His parents curiously poked their heads out of their bedroom and allowed Yuuri to answer the door. “I told you, you shouldn’t send me things. You already spend so much money to fly out here…”

Victor only chuckled in answer.

When Yuuri opened the door, he was met with icy blue eyes and a smile that he was addicted to.

“Hi, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was on the phone, but also right in front of him.

Yuuri’s phone hit the floor, and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around Victor’s neck. Victor hugged him back, face burying in his hair as he laughed some more. Yuuri took a deep breath in through his nose and felt more tears on his cheeks.

“Surprised?”

Yuuri managed only a nod into Victor’s shoulder. He pressed their bodies as close as possible, letting not one millimeter come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this song makes me weep sweet victuuri tears. honestly guys, give it a listen. also, ldr's can suck it


	5. Eros - Voodoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Voodoo - Adam Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTJRPk6W8lc)
> 
> Demon Summence AU. Have a taste of the smuttiest chapter so far.

_ pervenit, et manducare _

A gust of wind extinguished all the candles.

_ “You’ve called me here.” _

Victor leaned back in his chair as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

_ “You’ve summoned me from the depths of hell. You’ve pulled me from my slumber.” _

First, there was nothing. Victor swallowed when he heard footsteps approaching, slow and heavy. The voice, so seductive and terrifying at the same time, grew louder as the creature sauntered nearer.

_ “And for what? What do you ask of me?” _

Victor parted his lips to speak, but no words made it out of his throat.  _ Just to end it _ , he wanted to say. A pair of glowing golden eyes watched him. The pupils were vertical slits, like a cat.

_ “There must be something I can provide for you.”  _ Something, a hand, rested on his thigh. A weight descended onto Victor’s body. It felt hot, so hot he might melt, but he didn’t pull away. He caught a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, and he recognized it as sharp fangs displayed in a dangerous smile.  _ “A service, if you please.” _

The voice was at his ear, a pair of lips brushing against him. He was able to see shadows now. A dark mass that belonged to the voice straddled his lap. Arms slithered around his neck, and Victor felt like a mouse constricted by the body of a snake.

The demon rolled against him, rutting his hot body flush with Victor’s own.

“There is,” Victor paused to swallow when his voice cracked, then tried again, “There is something I want from you.”

_ “Oh? Tell me, so that I may grant it to you.” _

The demon pressed down on the growing need underneath his pants, and Victor let out a low moan.

“I want pleasure, and I want it from you.” He schooled his tone into a confident one. The deed had been done, the demon summoned. He'd long since made the choice. All that was left was to see it through to the end.

_ “Do you know what that means? I do not work for free. I require sufficient compensation.” _ The demon grabbed Victor’s hand and pressed it against his body. Victor felt a strong chest under his palm. No heartbeat. Victor’s hand slipped lower, fingers tracing over the ridges of his abdomen, wrapping around what lay hot and hard between the demon’s legs.

“I know the consequences, and I believe my soul is worth what you can offer me.” Victor stared into the darkness in front of him. The body in his lap was less like a shadow and more like an absence of light, of life. He wanted the swirling smoke of the demon’s form to encompass him and swallow him whole. “You can have it after you show me true pleasure.”

_ “A fine payment, indeed.” _ The demon laughed, a low rumble in his chest, and dragged his slimy tongue across Victor’s mouth. Victor allowed the muscle to slide past his lips. The devil’s kiss ignited a fire in his blood, and he was instantly addicted. Flames still licked within him even when the demon pulled away.  _ “I quite like the way it tastes.” _

Fingers pulled Victor’s belt loose, then quickly undid the front of his trousers.

“Wait.” Victor’s voice came out with a rush of nervous breathing. “I have just one request… I want to see you.”

The demon’s lips curled back over his teeth in an amused grin, another chuckle vibrating his throat.

_ “Give me a name, and I will show myself to you.” _

Victor drew closer and sighed into the demon’s mouth. “Yuuri.”

He could feel the demon transforming. His body became more solid in Victor’s lap, the almost unbearable heat simmering down into a near human warmth. There was a sharp snap of fingers, and the candles in the room relit themselves.

Victor took in the sight of a beautiful man sitting in front of him. Smooth skin, inviting brown eyes, plump pink lips. He looked almost… vulnerable, naked and aroused in Victor’s lap. The only thing reminding Victor that he was a creature from hell were his slitted irises.

“Does this appearance suit you?” Even the demon’s--Yuuri’s--voice changed, becoming lighter and more innocent.

“Yes. You are gorgeous.” Victor raised a hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the skin.

The demon finished opening the front of Victor’s pants and reached into them. He pulled the arousal out, touching it slow and lazy and  _ perfect _ . Victor shuddered out a quiet moan when Yuuri ground their bare lengths together.

Victor slid his hand down Yuuri’s back, fingers gliding over each bump in his spine. The demon wrapped one hand around them both, rocking his own hips low and deep. Victor was drowning in molasses, everything around him too slow and too sweet.

That was how it went from there. Yuuri remained firmly in Victor’s lap, stroking him, bringing him to the edge and back, the edge and back. It was a torturous cycle of near-release, and Victor could have cried from how incredible the demon’s hands felt on his skin.

Yuuri’s body invited him inside. Victor sunk into the slick heat and moaned when it massaged him. The demon wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, eyes intently watching his face. Yuuri kissed him, licking into his mouth to taste his soul again. Victor would let him take it right then if he tried, but it seemed the demon would work for his reward.

Pointed teeth locked on his bottom lip and drew blood. Yuuri’s wet tongue collected each drop that fell, and Victor heard a frightening sound that must've been the demon’s moan. Frightening because he didn't hear it with his ears. The sound entered his skull by way of something supernatural, like the demon could impose his own voice in Victor’s mind.

“Yuuri…” Victor groaned, digging his fingernails into the demon’s back and scratching roughly. Yuuri only hummed, perhaps excited by the pain.

“You taste so good,” Yuuri purred against his jaw. “And you fill me up so well. You’ll drive me ravenous like this, and I could just open up and consume every last inch of you. Does that scare you at all?”

“No,” Victor said through panting breaths. “If anything, it makes me want you even more.”

Boldly, Victor pressed his lips to the demon's and tasted his own blood. There were fingers in his hair, sharp nails scratching his scalp. When Yuuri circled his hips, Victor moaned.

He shuddered as he came, clutching tightly to the creature that was about to kill him. He hid his face in Yuuri’s sweaty neck and locked him in a close embrace.

He let go when the demon pulled back. Yuuri tilted Victor’s head up with fingers under his chin. They locked eyes for a long moment, Victor finding comfort in the inhuman gaze watching him, until Yuuri leaned close for another kiss.

Victor’s eyes squeezed shut as he prepared to have his soul taken. The demon had definitely earned it.

The kiss broke, and Victor stared at Yuuri in confusion. The demon only smiled a truly evil smile and stood, letting Victor’s length fall used and limp into his lap.

“I will be back,” Yuuri said.

“What about my soul? Take it. It's yours.” Victor frowned. He was ready.

Yuuri walked around Victor’s chair and stood behind him, leaning down close and running his hands along his chest. When he spoke, his voice had gone deep and beastly again.

_ “You've given me a taste of heaven. Why would I return to hell when there is so much more of you I can exploit?” _

The arms around Victor turned black, liquid smoke surrounding them both and blocking out the rest of the world.

_ “You will make quite a lovely pet.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pervenit, et manducare- come and eat
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to WarriorNun. Thank you for the song idea!
> 
> Be prepared to cry with the next chapter~


	6. Agape - Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Someone Like You - Adele (piano and cello cover by Brooklyn Duo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jONFxUX-kjQ)
> 
>  
> 
> Cancer AU. For some people, "one day" might never arrive.

Victor stared into his emptied styrofoam coffee cup and wondered how it ended up like this.

How Yuuri was diagnosed six months ago. How they tried every treatment known to modern day science. How Victor quit his job to fly around the world looking for the best doctors. How, despite it all, Yuuri never got better.

It wasn’t in Victor’s nature to take things too seriously. That was Yuuri’s job. Between the two of them, Yuuri always did more of the worrying, and Victor would be there to make light of the situation. Yuuri’s cancer didn’t change that.

Victor put on a brave face and smiled when Yuuri frowned, when Yuuri cried. He held Yuuri tightly in his arms, but he never said it was going to be okay. He couldn’t lie like that. But he did say everything else he could think of, like “I’ll never stop protecting you” and “You are so strong” and lots and lots of “I love you with all that I am.”

Eventually, he got tired of looking into the little cup and got up to throw it away. The muscles in his legs protested. He must’ve been sitting for longer than he thought. When he returned to the bedside, his hand slipped under the flimsy hospital blanket and grasped Yuuri’s fingertips with his own. They were warm. A good sign, right? He sat again and scooted the uncomfortable chair closer, never letting go of Yuuri’s hand. On the other side of the bed, a heart monitor broke the solemn silence in intervals.

Victor gazed at Yuuri’s face, his expression serene, eyes closed. It had been well over twenty-four hours since Victor had seen those bright brown eyes looking back at him. Everything seemed fine before. Yuuri was getting treatment regularly, and was still independent at home. He walked up and down stairs just fine, feet warmed by the fuzzy poodle-themed slippers Victor had gotten him. Yuuri was usually wrapped up in multiple layers. His sickness made him cold all the time, his body nearly incapable of warming itself. He was cute like that, though, wandering around the apartment with his fingers wrapped around a mug of hot tea. All the more reason to cuddle.

He seemed fine, but he coughed a lot. The outbursts would ruin perfectly happy moments. When they laughed together, Yuuri had to hold his hand up in warning when his coughs started. Victor’s smile would fade. He’d get up and rub Yuuri’s back until the attack subsided, and they didn’t talk about it after. That made it easier to ignore, easier to pretend things were fine.

It was fine, until it wasn’t.

Yuuri collapsed while carrying the laundry back to their bedroom. He had been on the stairs, but it could have ended up a lot worse if the pile of freshly-cleaned towels hadn’t broken his fall. Victor rushed when he heard the commotion from the kitchen. He knelt by Yuuri, ignoring his groans of pain, and called an ambulance with a weak tremor in his voice. Yuuri was so pale, and he soon stopped responding to Victor’s words. As they waited, Victor held Yuuri and gently rocked back and forth on the floor. Yuuri’s heart was still beating, but Victor never felt so far away from him.

That had been about two days ago. When the ambulance delivered them, the doctors whisked Yuuri away and pumped his body full of chemicals. They told Victor he would be asleep for a while, but they didn’t know how long. They told Victor to be prepared for when he could wake up. They told Victor it could be today, it could be next week, or it could be never.

Victor pulled Yuuri’s hand out from under the blanket and pressed the palm to his cheek. He held Yuuri’s wrist with both hands, shoulders shaking as he refused to start crying. Tears fell anyway, and Victor hid his face in the thin mattress by Yuuri’s side. Blindly, he threaded their fingers together and touched Yuuri’s knuckles to his lips.

_ One day, I’ll marry you. _

Victor thought that shortly after meeting Yuuri. It didn’t take him long to fall in love. One day felt so far away. They had their entire lives together. Looking back, Victor hated his past self for waiting. One day might never come for them.

Lifting his head, Victor wiped his face with his free hand. Now was not the time to be weak.

“Victor…?”

Yuuri’s fingers squeezed his, and Victor took in a gasp. He leaned close to Yuuri’s face, watching as his eyes opened just a fraction. He brushed Yuuri’s hair away from his face and cupped his cheek, fighting back a new kind of tears.

“I’m here, Yuuri.” Victor smiled, a laugh bubbling out of him. He glanced down at where their hands were still joined together and pictured a gold ring around Yuuri’s finger. “Marry me.”

“Huh…?” Yuuri blinked until his eyes opened completely. His eyebrows drew together by a fraction, and he strained to lift his head off of the pillow.

“Marry me. Now. Soon. Be my husband.” Victor couldn’t get the words out fast enough. His grip on Yuuri’s hand tightened.

Yuuri studied his face, eyes a bit out of focus. After searching and finding something in Victor’s expression,Yuuri smiled softly and lowered his head back down.

“What’s this, all of a sudden?” He pulled out of Victor’s hold to run his fingers along his cheek, and Victor leaned into the touch.

“It’s clear to me now that I’ve taken way too long to ask that question. I’m sorry, Yuuri.” Victor reached up to grab the hand against his face and turned to kiss the inside of Yuuri’s wrist. “I can’t pretend you aren’t sick. I want to be with you in every way possible for the rest of your life.”  _ No matter how long or short that may be. _

The smile Yuuri gave him in response made Victor think, if just for a moment, that he wasn’t sick anymore. That everything was fine.

* * *

The ceremony wasn’t anything special. Victor and Yuuri invited only a handful of people, and high spirits filled the tiny hospital room. It took a lot of convincing, but Yuuri was allowed to wear a black suit instead of his paper gown. Victor stood at the bedside, holding Yuuri’s hand and planning on never letting go.

A minister made it official. They exchanged simple gold bands, and Victor leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss. Their friends and Yuuri’s family applauded. Someone threw confetti and made a rainbow mess of everything. Yuuri smeared vanilla buttercream cake frosting on Victor’s face, and Victor was helpless when people immortalized the moment with their camera phones.

At the end of the night, with the glow from Yuuri’s room the only light in the dark and silent hallway, a nurse stopped by and delivered the best wedding present of all. Some very, very good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so melodramatic


	7. Eros - Merci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Merci - Stromae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7norQ4FTFU)
> 
> Vampire AU. Some additional warnings: bloodplay, light BDSM, crossdressing. Have Fun!

“You’re impatient tonight,” Yuuri observed, a casual if not amused grin on his face.

Victor crowded close and pressed him against the back of the couch. Yuuri reached behind himself, fingers threading through silky silver hair.

“But I guess storms usually do rile you up, don’t they?”

Victor hummed over the side of Yuuri’s neck, the iciness of his lips making the man shiver in delight. Thunder rumbled right outside the window, and the swirling navy sky proved barely any light. That was fine, though, since Yuuri preferred to feel rather than see.

“I’m hungry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s hand dipped lower as he dragged his fingertips down Victor’s jawline. He felt down a smooth throat until he met the leather collar tied around Victor’s neck. Smiling to himself, Yuuri pinched the attached leash and let it slip through his fist until the length ran out and he could tug. The pull brought them even closer, all space disappearing between Victor’s front and Yuuri’s back.

“It has been a while since you last ate. I’m sorry,” Yuuri murmured as Victor’s lips trailed up and down over a ripe artery. Pointed fangs grazed the skin, but Victor would not take without permission. He just liked to tease himself, Yuuri knew.

Yuuri’s other hand reached behind as well, and his fingers brushed a lower spot on Victor’s body. Nylon stockings stretched deliciously over Victor’s sculpted thighs. Yuuri didn’t even have to look to be hyperaware of the tantalizing stripe of skin that peeked between the tops of his stockings and the lacy hem of his black maid dress. It was Yuuri’s favorite spot to tease, and so he did, rubbing his fingers over the skin and letting them dip underneath the stocking elastic. Victor’s hips stuttered forward, and it reminded Yuuri of just how impatient his vampire was feeling.

Pulling the leash taut and angling his head back, Yuuri swiveled his hips in slow, deliberate circles.

Victor arched forward, causing Yuuri’s body to bow under the looming pressure. Victor had more muscle mass than he did, and with those scandalous black high heels, he easily towered over the man. Yuuri silently enjoyed how the vampire’s body could easily eclipse his own.

“You can take what you want,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s cheek. “I’ve kept you waiting for long enough.”

Strong hands slid under the front of Yuuri’s shirt. Victor forced a gasp from Yuuri’s mouth with a long lick up the side of his throat, languidly grinding into his backside. When Victor pinched his nipples, the leash went slack.

“Victor…” Yuuri sighed, needy and already breathless. His hand flew back to grab hold of Victor’s hip, fingers tightly grasping the intricate white lace of his apron.

The vampire growled with need, the sound echoed by more thunder from outside.

Hands disappeared down his pants, all ten fingers working to torture him and make him weak. When Yuuri couldn’t stand the teasing anymore, he pushed up under Victor’s skirt and blindly felt around for his pretty black panties, tugging them.

“Please, Victor… I don’t want to ask you twice.”

Victor hummed behind the shell of Yuuri’s ear, a smile on his lips. He pushed Yuuri’s pants around his ankles and backed away long enough to strip his panties. After taunting Yuuri by dangling the frilly fabric in front of his face, Victor dropped it onto the couch and brought their hips into contact again. Yuuri released a soft moan because Victor had hiked the dress up. He could feel the vampire, hard and insistent on his bare ass, and couldn’t help but push back into the touch.

“I love this dress, you know. I love wearing these heels.” Victor peppered more kisses up and down the pulse on Yuuri’s neck. He dragged his length between his cheeks, coating every inch of skin in slick until Yuuri had to hold the back of the couch for fear of his legs giving out. “Not particularly because I enjoy women’s clothing, but because I live for the looks you give me when I wear it.”

Victor took his own leash in hand and placed it in Yuuri’s fist, giving him control once again. Yuuri yanked on it, crushing their bodies together harder than the tempest wind thrashing against his window.

“I love this leash and collar, too,” Victor continued. As he spoke in that clear, low voice, he guided himself to Yuuri’s entrance. He pushed, then pulled back. Pushed, then pulled back. Over and over until Yuuri groaned in frustration and thrust against him. “They show how much I belong to you, how I’m yours in body and soul.”

Yuuri felt nothing but relief when Victor entered him. He finally relaxed his grip on the back of the couch and whined, tilting his head to the side so Victor could have what he really needed.

The vampire established an easy rhythm first, thrusting gently as he molded their frames together from shoulder to knee.

When Yuuri felt fangs on his neck again, he knew this time they would break skin. The dull pain? He was used to it. The feeling of his blood draining from the bite as Victor fucked him nice and slow? He loved it.

Holding the leash like a lifeline, he moaned and arched into the thrusts. One of Victor’s arms wrapped around his chest to hold the man in place as he drank. The more he swallowed, the harsher his movements became. Victor greedily took all he wanted until he was slamming into Yuuri’s ass and drawing louder and louder whimpers from him.

Yuuri tugged on the leash, unafraid of choking the vampire. He felt dizzy and it made him giddy. Maybe it was some weird consumption or asphyxiation kink, but he absolutely loved when Victor drank from him as they made love. The sensation of something draining from him while something else filled him up drove him wild sometimes. He hissed, and the only way he remained on his feet was because of Victor’s steady arm around him.

Each thrust pushed him closer and closer to release. Each passing second of Victor’s fangs in him brought Yuuri to the brink of unconsciousness. He dimly wondered if he’d be awake when he finally came, and the thought alone was enough to make him quiver with need.

“Vic...tor…” Yuuri gasped weakly, unable to hold his eyes open for long. The vampire moaned against his skin, the vibration rattling up his neck and penetrating deep, deep into his spinal chord.

It was a supernatural experience to see the flash of lightning crack in the window the moment he came. He released a wordless moan and stained the fabric of his couch, Victor’s fangs still latched possessively onto him. Yuuri’s last coherent sense was the sound of a gorgeous inhuman moan in his ear before he slumped forward over the back of the couch.

* * *

Yuuri registered warmth surrounding him before his eyes opened. The scent of freshly-washed blankets swathed him in comfort, and he figured he was in his own bed. Blearily blinking his eyes, he confirmed it to be true.

He was sore in two places: both areas where Victor had entered Yuuri and taken what was rightfully his. Running his fingers over the scabs on his neck, Yuuri smiled to himself.

“Sleeping beauty has finally woken up~”

Rolling to his side, Yuuri was greeted with the sight of Victor sprawled leisurely over his duvet, donned in nothing but low-riding sweats. He looked like a decoration, something Yuuri would buy to brighten up the room.

“Did you have to wrap me up like a cocoon? I feel like a mummy in all these blankets.”

Victor moved to lie on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. Leaning over, he gave Yuuri a smiling kiss.

“I know how cold you get when I cuddle with you.”

“I don’t mind being cold.”

Yuuri freed his arms from their confines and held them out, inviting Victor in. The vampire happily nuzzled into the space Yuuri created for him. Yuuri buried his nose in sweet-smelling hair.

“You had me a little worried last night, actually. I didn’t think you’d actually faint,” Victor said. Yuuri couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the slight pout.

He remembered the finer details of the night before. He thought about Victor taking him until he was wrung completely dry, thought about his usually loving and caring vampire too overwhelmed with lust to think straight. He thought about how much he liked it and how good his orgasm felt because of it, and he blushed.

“I wasn’t worried.” Yuuri carded his fingers through Victor’s hair, pulling a sigh from him. “I trust you.”

Victor let out a happy whine and wiggled his body as he hugged Yuuri closer. “Yuuri~ Let’s have round two right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me about Victor in heels, stockings, and a dress. Thank you.
> 
> Sorry this took so long! School started again, and I was struggling to finish the next chapter before posting this.


	8. Agape - Summer Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Summer Skeletons - Radical Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_N92w-pHKc)
> 
> PART ONE of Summer Camp/childhood friends AU. This is the first summer Yuuri meets Victor. This is the first summer he wants to hold onto. This is hopefully the first summer of many with Victor.
> 
> this is really long "drabble" lol

Yuuri didn’t cling to his mother’s leg when they gave him a cheerful goodbye. He didn’t get all watery-eyed, though his body really wanted him to. No, as his parents’ van drove away, kicking up a cloud of dust and leaving nothing but tire tracks in its wake, he reminded himself that camp would be fun. He had wanted to go, so he was there, surrounded by unknown faces that promised this would be the best summer of his life.

They--meaning the camp counselors, the big kids, the masters of sunglasses and silver whistles--ushered Yuuri into his pre-assigned cabin. A decorative tree stump carved with the words “Cedar Falls” sat near the door, and Yuuri committed the name to memory. Cedar Falls, a squat cabin with spiderwebs in all corners and a grand total of sixteen bunk beds, the building for all boys ages seven and eight, was the place Yuuri would call his home for the next four weeks.

The oldest of the eight-year-olds, Yuuri felt as if he’d be better off in the cabin with nine-year-olds. He never made friends easily. The seven-year-olds were too rambunctious for him, not like the wisdom and maturity that exuded from the nine-year-olds. He’d have to make do.   
  


Camp food was good, surprisingly enough, and Yuuri was allowed to take as much as he wanted. With everyone gathered in the mess hall for dinner on the first day, it was a little loud. Kids had to scream over each other as they talked about all the activities they planned on taking advantage of. And there was a lot, really. Swimming, ping pong, boating, fishing, dodgeball, hiking, archery, arts and crafts, you name it.

Starting tomorrow, the kids would pick one “class” to take for the whole month. You had to pick one, and Yuuri was leaning mostly toward archery. It sounded cool, and if he practiced enough, he could see himself hitting that perfect bullseye.

Each morning, kids would come eat breakfast, go to their class, meet for lunch, enjoy the entire afternoon of freedom, go to dinner, and hang out with their cabin mates until lights out. Seemed like an easy-going schedule. During the free periods in the afternoon, you could do basically whatever you wanted, whether it be taking a nap or trying out some of the many other activities the camp had to offer.

Some camp directors, old people, explained all of this when the kids actually quieted down and ate their desserts. Yuuri listened carefully to all of the rules and regulations.

“Most importantly--and I’m talking to you counselors, too--is that everyone follows these rules in order to be safe.” An older lady dressed in khakis and a faded green camp shirt stood at the front of the room and spoke in a loud voice. “Remember, girls have to stay out of the boy cabins, and boys have to stay out of the girl cabins. You’ll know if you’re entering cabin territory if you see red or blue markers on the trees. Red for girls, blue for boys. You know what that means? No purpling!”

A collective giggle went through the huge room, and Yuuri frowned because he didn’t get the joke. Was there even a joke to be gotten?

“You’re free to hang out with whoever you want on the activity grounds,” the lady continued, sounding like she was about to wrap it up. “Rule number one is to be nice, try new things, and have a blast.”

 

“Yuuri! Your first try was great!” The archery counselor, Yuuko, clapped her hands together. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Yuuri nodded, lowering his scaled-down beginner’s bow. The arrow hit the target, but it was nothing close to the bullseye he was hoping for.

“Was I holding it right?”

“Your right arm is a little too relaxed when you draw the string, but you’re mostly fine!” she chirped at him. Yuuri wondered if there was ever a time when she didn’t sound so perky. He liked her, though. She was sweet to him, and patient. “Like this.”

Gently, Yuuko took his bow and set up another arrow. She raised both arms as the string grew taut. Yuuri watched how the bow bent from her manipulation, reminding him of those springs from inside pens that fall out when you take them apart. He took special note of how her right arm looked, and when she handed the ensemble back with a friendly smile, he tried to copy her exactly.

“There you go, champ.” She patted his shoulder and walked down the line, moving onto the next student who needed her help.

For the rest of the class, Yuuri hit the target seven times out of ten, and he felt accomplished. So far, he’d made exactly zero friends. Only a few of his cabin mates had taken the archery class, so besides them, every face was unfamiliar to him.

He could totally go the entire month without having friends. Yuuko was nice to him, and the other counselors were probably just like her. Yuuri could talk to them when he needed company, then retreat into himself when surrounded by the other kids. It would be fine.

Lunch was next, then free period for about five hours after that. With all the possibilities of things to do during that stretch of time, Yuuri couldn’t decide what would be the most fun. He’d be alone, but that was good. That way he could do whatever he wanted without having to compromise.

“I’m gonna jump in the lake and never come out till dinner!”

Yuuri listened to the other kids chatting with each other as they all put their equipment away for the end of class.

“They have a pier you can swim out to and do dives off of!”

Looking over his shoulder, Yuuri recognized the group of boys as some of the ones from his cabin.

“My friend caught a fish with his bare hands when he swam in the lake last year!”

Oh man. That sounded like a lot of fun. Yuuri loved swimming. Maybe he could spend his free period in the water with those guys. Then he’d have friends, too. Win, win.

“Hey, um,” Yuuri closed the storage unit and turned toward the others, “do you think I could come with? For swimming…?”

The kids both stared at Yuuri for an uncomfortably long time, or at least that was how it felt as he stood there, fidgeting with his hands.

“Sorry, no big kids allowed.”

One grabbed the other by the arm, and together they disappeared out of the archery tent in the direction of the mess hall.

Big kids? Yuuri’s head drooped dejectedly, and he poked his own round belly as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. His throat felt dry.

He’d always been a bit chubbier than most kids. That much was evident just by looking at him. But he couldn’t have been so fat that the other kids didn’t like him, right? That kind of thing didn’t determine whether or not you were fun to play with, and there were plenty of kids who looked just like him. Unless… he was gross. So gross that no one wanted to hang out with him.

Sniffling, Yuuri pushed up his glasses to rub the tears away. He had to man up before leaving for the mess hall, or else people would just think he was even more lame.

Someone’s hand plopped right on top of Yuuri’s head, and it couldn’t have been Yuuko because she had already left.

“Hey. You okay?”

Definitely not Yuuko.

Yuuri wiped his eyes one last time before lifting his head to see whoever noticed him long enough to see something was wrong. He was another kid, taller than Yuuri and probably older, but not old enough to be a counselor. He had weird gray hair and bright blue eyes, but it was the smile that made Yuuri feel safe in his presence.

“‘M fine.” The tip of his nose was just red from allergies, not crying. Yeah.

“Those guys were kinda mean, huh?” The other boy lifted the edge of his loose-fitting and dusty tank top to swipe the leftover tears from underneath Yuuri’s puffy eyes. Without waiting for an answer to his question, the kid dropped the hem of his shirt to extend a welcoming hand. “I’m Victor.”

Yuuri took the hand and shook it so timidly he could practically hear his father reminding him that a man always had a firm grip. Victor didn’t mind, though, and his radiant smile made Yuuri want to trust him wholly.

“I’m Yuuri,” he said back, staring mostly at the other boy’s shirt and only briefly glancing up to see his face.

Victor let the silence drag out for long enough to make Yuuri shift his weight from foot to foot. The elephant in the room (or more appropriately, the elephant in the woods) was that Victor had caught him crying because some other kids called him fat. But Victor wasn’t the type to make fun of him, right? His eyes were too kind…

“Should we go to the mess hall, then?” Victor quipped. He nodded in the direction of the mammoth building and started down the forest path to get there.

Yuuri jogged to catch up and walked side-by-side with Victor, eyes trained on the twigs in their path.

This kind of silence was nice, the kind where Yuuri didn't feel pressured to say anything. Their well-worn shoes crunched over fallen leaves and exposed roots, and the birds above sang to each other from branch to branch. The good kind of quiet.

He guessed Victor didn't care about sustaining it.

“What cabin are you from?”

“Cedar Falls.” Yuuri stopped himself from adding ‘but I should be in Eagle Rock with the nine-year-olds.’

“I'm in The L’s. That's like two buildings away from you, right?”

Yuuri nodded without confidence.

The L’s referred to Lake Logan Lodge, named after the lake the camp sat on. You could see the appeal in the alliteration, but it was more of a mouthful than anything else. So the nickname stuck.

Lake Logan Lodge also happened to be the cabin for the ten- and eleven-year-olds. Yuuri swallowed the jealousy that Victor got to hang out with the older kids all the time.

“It's my first time at this camp, so I'm not sure.”

Sometimes, as they walked, their shoulders bumped together.

“Whoa, really? You're gonna love it!” Victor draped a lanky arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him close. With his free hand, he gestured broadly in front of himself like he was Mufasa showing Simba everything in the kingdom. “I've been coming for a few summers now, and it's honestly the best! So that means archery is your first class, yeah? I bet you'll earn your first badge in no time. I've done paddle boarding and volleyball, but archery is my favorite--”

It was like he didn't need to breathe. Victor went on and on about the camp and the experiences he had in it. Yuuri let him blab without interrupting, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

Victor talked for the entire walk to lunch. He finally let go of Yuuri’s shoulders and said they had to go to their separate tables.

Briefly, Yuuri felt mild panic at the thought of having to sit with the same kids who'd just made fun of him. It was okay, though, because he and Victor made plans to spend free period together right after lunch finished. Apparently there were a lot of things he needed Victor to show him.   
  


It couldn't have been written better in one of the Magic Treehouse books. Truly, it couldn't have. There was an island in the middle of the lake, small enough to circle in twenty minutes but big enough to be explorable.

After lunch, Victor showed Yuuri how to rent a canoe from the lake staff. They pushed off the shore and paddled toward the island with very uncoordinated movements on Yuuri’s part.

The bow of the boat slid against some rocks as they reached the very tip of the island. Victor jumped out into the knee-deep water and heaved until it was secure. He held the sides steady as Yuuri tiptoed onto land. With the canoe steadfastly in place, they could scout this uncharted territory of tall grass, taller trees, and a steep hill in the middle of it all.

“Race to the top of the hill?” Victor pointed with his index finger.

Yuuri took in the height of it. He’d probably lose, but he nodded anyway. Victor counted down from three, and they were off, kicking up dirt and darting between the white bark of the birch trees.

Of course, Yuuri tripped on the way up. But he scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could to match Victor’s pace. Victor had definitely done this before.

“No fair…” Yuuri huffed when they both made it to the top. Victor beat him by three full strides.

“That was your ini-sha-shon.” Victor patted him on the back, his smile as bright and as warm as the afternoon sun above them.

“You mean initiation?”

“Yeah, that.” Victor did that thing again, the thing where he put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Like a sideways hug. It made him feel like he’d made a true friend, someone who didn’t care that he was a little bigger than most kids.

“Check out that view,” Victor said, lost in his own world. His hand drew a sweeping, gestural arc in front of them, and for the first time Yuuri noticed the vantage point on top of that hill.

At the very tip-top, he could see the whole island and the lake surrounding it. Their canoe rested where they left it on the shore. On the other side of the island, a grove of lilypads clustered around the muddy bank. Something right out of a fairy tale.

“Is that a campfire?” Yuuri pointed down the hill to a pile of ashen wood with a ring of rocks around it.

“Yeah. Sometimes cabin leaders’ll take the kids out here for ghost stories after dinner. It can get pretty scary when the sun is down, like you’re all alone on this little island.”

Yuuri eyed the abandoned hearth warily. Ghost stories and him didn’t get along very well, so he hoped his cabin leader would never get the idea to bring them there at night.

“Hey, you cut your knee.”

“Huh?” Yuuri blinked and tore his eyes away from the scenery to look down, confirming that he had a little scrape from tripping on the way up the hill. “Oh. Oops.”

“Here, I’ll help.”

Victor put both of his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and guided him to sit on his bum, back against a tree. There wasn’t a lot of blood, but the way Victor’s eyebrows furrowed together told Yuuri he was taking it seriously.

Victor gingerly brushed away clumps of dirt that stuck to his wound, then used the edge of his shirt to wipe up the blood. He worked like Yuuri was in excruciating pain. In truth, it was just a dull throb in his leg, but Yuuri let Victor take care of him. He kinda acted like his mom, the way she’d always get over worried and over doting.

Victor’s intense blue eyes focused on his task of cleaning up the cut, and Yuuri’s gaze stayed glued to his face. His mouth formed a little pout in his concentration. Yuuri loved feeling like someone other than his own parents could care about him so much.

“There. That’s good for now. I know where to find band-aids when we get back,” Victor stated as he sat back on his heels, smile returning.

Yuuri leaned off the tree to get a better look. The scrape was all (for the most part) clean. With the blood and grime wiped away, the cut didn’t even look that big anymore. Yuuri rested his weight back on his palms, a small grin pulling at his lips.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?”

“I wanna be a counselor when I’m old enough.” Victor moved to sit on his butt and crossed his legs. “Yuuko is training me to be the archery teacher.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Yuuri’s eyes brightened. He’d never even considered being a counselor, but if Victor was doing it, he could too. They could spend every summer together. “So you must be really good at archery.”

Victor nodded enthusiastically, his tangled silver hair tousling with the movement. “I got my gold badge last year, so I’m finally ready to teach other kids.”

Gold. Wow. Recalling their introduction lesson from before lunch, Yuuri remembered all the levels you had to move through before getting the gold. It seemed so far away that he hadn’t even dreamed of it. But there Victor was, only a few years older and already the best of the best.

“Like me?” Yuuri asked before he could stop himself.

“What?” Victor blinked, looking caught off-guard.

“Like…” Yuuri focused on an ant crawling across the top of his shoe. “Like me? You could teach me?”

Victor audibly gasped, his pearly white teeth showing when his mouth drew back in the biggest smile Yuuri had ever seen. It made his heart feel funny, like how it got when he was nervous.

“That’s a great idea, Yuuri!” Victor sprung forward and hugged him super tight. Yuuri ignored how warm his face felt and lifted his arms to hug back. “You can be my first student~!”

Yuuri let out a small chuckle. Who’d have thought the most skilled student in his archery class would be so excited to teach a beginner like him? But even better than that… would want to be his friend, too.

“Let’s start right now!”

Yuuri was helpless when Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hill, giddily rowing them back to camp so they could start their training.   
  


As long as Yuuri could endure the nights and meals with his cabin mates, he could spend the rest of his sweltering, muggy, bug-bitten hours with Victor. The more he paid attention, the easier it was to see how popular Victor was around the camp. He had friends all over the place, boys and girls, campers and counselors. Victor never let him be jealous, though, not with how he’d spend every free period with Yuuri.

Victor wasn’t a great teacher, but Yuuri didn’t mind. He was new to it, after all. Yuuko watched over them as they trained, commenting that Victor needed to be clearer in his instructions or Yuuri would never get it. She also commented that Yuuri was like a natural. She’d never seen someone improve so quickly.

“It’s because of Victor’s help,” he told her, shy.

“No, Yuuri,” she said softly, ruffling his hair. “There’s something in there that you were born with. Real talent.”

Victor once said Yuuri was getting so good that soon he wouldn’t need to teach him anymore.

 

Victor and Yuuri went to the island a lot. It was quiet, there, filled only with the sounds of bugs and the lapping of waves against the shore. Sometime during their second week of camp, Victor called him his best friend. The next day, they carved their names into the bark, like the island was theirs after a successful conquest.

 

One night during the third week, Victor snuck out of his cabin and went to Yuuri’s. Together, they stealthily tiptoed away from the sleeping quarters and dashed into the nearby trees, giggling and shushing each other so they wouldn’t get caught.

“I thought you were gonna be a counselor. This isn’t was counselors are supposed to do,” Yuuri said when they were a safe distance away from the cabins.

Victor found a clearing in the trees and lay down in the grass, fingers laced together under his head. When Yuuri joined him, not caring in the moment about getting his pajamas dirty, he could see the constellations in the sky between the parting branches.

“I’m not a counselor yet,” Victor answered. “I can do what I want.”

Yuuri laughed. “Only till you get in trouble.”

“Maybe.”

When Yuuri looked over, he noticed the way Victor’s eyes sparkled in the starlight. His expression was content, relaxed, and Yuuri never felt more attached to someone in his entire life.

He didn’t know he was staring until Victor caught him. It would’ve been embarrassing if it wasn’t for the smile he gave Yuuri, making him think his feelings were returned. It was nice, and then Victor made a funny face by crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. They laughed until their stomachs hurt.   
  


By the end of the fourth week, Yuuri had earned his bronze badge in archery, surpassing the boys from his cabin and a few of the older kids, too.

“Next summer, you and me gotta compete to see who’s better,” Victor said.

It kinda hurt to think about how far away next summer was, but they planned on writing letters to each other. Yuuri kept close inventory on the rumpled paper in his pocket with Victor’s address scribbled on it.

It kinda hurt to think about the year he had to wait, but Yuuri smiled.

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is one of my favorite songs so i had to pay homage to it. i based a lot of the camp design/functions on my own experience at camp, and i've made some of my fondest memories at that place. writing this was extremely nostalgic for me


	9. Eros - Cocaine Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cocain Model - Zhu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThUtI7LB17Y)
> 
> Sugar Daddy AU. Victor and Yuuri join the mile high club.

“Close your eyes,” Victor cooed.

Yuuri, sitting across from him, hands resting on his knees, blushed and allowed his eyes to slip shut.

“Hold out your hands.”

After making sure Yuuri wasn't peeking, Victor stood and rummaged through the overhead compartment. He found what he was looking for: a travel pamphlet for the city of Buenos Aires.

Victor placed the brochure in Yuuri’s waiting hands.

“Almost done,” Victor hummed. He leaned down, one hand supporting himself on the tan leather of the airplane seat, and softly pressed his lips to Yuuri’s.

Not expecting the kiss, Yuuri jumped at the contact. Victor smiled against his mouth--Yuuri didn't know how adorable he was sometimes--and parted his lips to slip his tongue along Yuuri’s. When he pulled away, Yuuri’s face turned an even more endearing shade of pink.

“Okay. Open them now.”

Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed as he leaned back into his chair. He read over the front page of the pamphlet, dark eyebrows pulling together until it clicked.

“We’re going to Argentina?” He glanced up to Victor’s face, needing to confirm it.

Victor nodded, reclining in his own chair across from Yuuri.

“Thank you… so much, but,” Yuuri paused to wet his lips, “I'm sure I didn't do anything to deserve this.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, because it was obvious. It really was. “You deserve every gift I give you. Remember when I first told you that? You've been so good to me lately.” Emphasis on ‘so good’.

Yuuri smiled shyly and skimmed through the brochure in his hands. Victor watched from where he sat, eyes taking in every detail of Yuuri’s face.

His black bangs hung above his eyes, glasses nestled on the bridge of his nose. Victor loved this Yuuri just as much as the other, the one who slicked his hair back and wore contacts whenever they went on a date. Yuuri cleaned up so well. He always looked so dashing in one of the many designer suits Victor bought him.

Sometimes, in bed, Yuuri would channel that side of him. The side that confidently pushed his hair back. The side that knew how sexy he was.

Today, on Victor’s private jet, Yuuri was his usual self. Casual jeans and a loose-fitting sweater. Victor had told him they would be on the jet for a few hours, so he dressed comfortably.

Since they developed this arrangement, this relationship, Victor had come to love all angles of Yuuri, not just the ones that moaned like a whore and enthusiastically went down on him.

When Yuuri set the brochure aside, Victor was forced out of his monologue.

“I don't know what to say, other than this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

Victor shrugged like it was nothing to worry about, because it wasn't. They could use a vacation, and expenses were never a hindrance.

“What can I do to make up for it?”

Victor grasped the armrest a little tighter. He recognized that list in Yuuri’s tone, a subtle shift from his quiet, obedient self to something deeper and more deliberate.

Oh, Victor could think of a few things, but all he said was “Just relax and enjoy yourself while we're there.”

Yuuri dragged his fingernail up the inside seam of his jeans. The scratching sounded loud in the otherwise quiet cabin, a dull hum from the engine in the background. Victor’s eyes focused on Yuuri’s hand distractedly sliding up and down.

“I want to give you something in return,” Yuuri murmured.

Victor nodded, knowing exactly what that something would be. He tore his gaze away from the beautiful man in front of him to press a button on wall.

“Captain,” Victor said into the speaker, voice rough around the edges, “dim the lights back here.”

“Yes, sir,” came the static reply. The ceiling lights in the cabin faded to a warm glow, giving just enough to be able to see.

Yuuri stepped toward Victor’s chair and leaned over it, one knee pressed into the leather to hold himself up. His fingertips brushed down Victor’s jaw, and they both let their eyes wander over the other’s face. Yuuri had the prettiest lips, and Victor knew from experience just how soft they felt when they kissed all places on his body.

“I need to show you my gratitude,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s cheek. His mouth drifted up to his ear, teeth nibbling in the lobe, until he slid back down and pressed their lips together.

Yuuri’s hand tangled in his hair, and Victor kissed slowly and deeply, taking charge because they both knew who had all the control.

Victor’s fingers trailed up Yuuri’s back, slipping under his sweater to feel the expanse of smooth skin and moderate muscle. He bit down on Yuuri’s lower lip, drawing a groan from him as he pulled away.

“You're such a good boy, Yuuri,” he whispered back.

Without breaking eye contact, Yuuri dropped his hand to Victor’s lap and rubbed the stiffness underneath his pants.

“I love you, Victor.”

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face with both hands, smiling gently as his thumbs brushed over the soft, flushed skin.

“Show me.”

Yuuri licked his lips again, but this time his tongue dragged across slow enough for Victor to watch hungrily. He pressed down harder on the bulge in his palm as he slid to his knees. Nestled between Victor’s legs, Yuuri used both hands to undo the front of his pants.

It didn't take him long to bury Victor to the hilt. Victor released a small moan and refused to close his eyes so he could watch the way Yuuri’s head bobbed and turned. His fingers tangled in dark hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding on because Yuuri made him feel like he might fly away.

“Are you touching yourself, too?” Victor asked between huffing breaths, watching how Yuuri’s right arm jerked in time with his sucking.

Yuuri hummed, shameless and needy, around Victor’s length. Victor had to tug on his hair, pulling Yuuri’s mouth off of him because their fun was about to be over too quickly.

“Then come up here. We should both be feeling good.”

Yuuri wiped some escaped saliva from the corner of his mouth and stood up. When his lower half came into view, Victor could see how his jeans had been pushed down to his thighs, his length hard and red between his hips.

“Turn around and sit down for me?” Victor patted his lap, and Yuuri dutifully turned around.

Before settling himself down, Yuuri bent over to remove his pants and underwear. Victor drank in the sight in front of him, tempted to touch Yuuri’s beautiful bare body. But he didn't. He simply enjoyed the show when Yuuri crossed his arms in front and pulled the sweater over his head. His clothes lay in a heap on the floor.

“Perfect,” he hummed. He reached out and held Yuuri’s hips, guiding him to sit in his lap. Victor’s length rubbed up against his lower back. “You're perfect, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s spine arched sensually as he ground his hips back against Victor. His hand raised up, fingers tangling in silvery gray hair. If Victor could watch from a third person perspective, he was sure Yuuri would look better than any dancer.

Digging in his pocket, Victor produced a tiny bottle of lubricant. Raspberry flavored. Yuuri’s favorite. After coating two fingers in the slippery substance, he brought his arm around and showed his fingers to Yuuri.

“Do you want this?” Like Yuuri would say no when he was already dripping wet and panting wantonly.

Yuuri nodded and wrapped Victor’s wrist in a tight grip. He leaned forward in his lap and began licking at his fingers. Just for show, and Victor knew it was just for show, Yuuri moaned around the digits.

“It tastes so good,” he breathed when the fingers slipped messily out of his mouth.

“Only the best for my favorite person.”

Victor stroked Yuuri with a loose fist, getting rid of some of the excess lube before dipping down between his legs. One finger inside, and Yuuri was already pulling desperately at Victor’s hair.

“Another,” Yuuri demanded. Well, it would sound like a demand if his voice hadn’t wavered weakly. Victor liked that though, the combination of commanding and desperate. Only Yuuri could pull it off, and they both knew it. Victor was wrapped around his finger, and they both knew it.

Victor gently shushed him, his free hand caressing along Yuuri’s chest. He eased his finger back and forth until it felt ready to run a second finger alongside it. A long, low whine rumbled in Yuuri’s throat as Victor prepared him.

“You get too impatient, and I end up hurting you. I don’t want that at all.” Victor kissed behind Yuuri’s ear, kissed up and down the back of his neck, too. “I wish we had a mirror in front of us right now. You should see how good you look like this.”

Yuuri’s legs spread wider apart. Whether because of Victor’s words or the feeling his hands gave him, maybe both. He said nothing as hitched breaths got stuck in his lungs.

“I know the first thing we’ll do when we get to the hotel,” Victor murmured.

“Please, Victor,” Yuuri hiccupped. How long had Victor been playing with him? He lost track of time since they began, figuring they could kill the hours they still had in the air.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked, because he loved hearing Yuuri say it with his delicious mouth, rolling off a tongue that never cussed.

“Fuck me, Victor. I need you inside so badly, need you more than I need air. You’re the only one who does it right, slow and hard.” It wasn’t babbling. Each word was calculated, and Victor knew that Yuuri knew that Victor loved it. “Nn, I crave you so much…”

“Yuuri…” Victor panted lightly, warming the skin between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. His fingers pulled out, hand disappearing between them, palm wrapping around himself. “Now ask for it properly, please.”

Yuuri rolled back again, grinding against Victor. He wished he could see what was without a doubt the smug expression on Yuuri’s face.

“Please fuck me, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy (late) valentine's day? i have no excuse for posting this so late, besides maybe school.
> 
> this chapter feels kinda meh to me, so hopefully you like to be teased with smut instead of actual smut


	10. Agape - Like Real People Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Like Real People Do - Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms)
> 
> Makeup Artist/Celebrity AU. Some tender blues rock sets up the mood for a sugar-sweet moment before the Academy Awards.

The gentle strums of an acoustic guitar blocked the noise coming from outside of the dressing room. Yuuri strode over from his stereo to stand in front of his tools. Various brushes, palettes, rouges, and powders lined the counter. In front of a brightly lit mirror sat Victor Nikiforov, donned in a dark navy suit with a shimmering lapel and matching tie. Even before the makeup, the Hollywood hotshot demanded attention.

Wordlessly, Yuuri massaged primer into the skin of Victor’s face with his bare hands, preferring to work with his fingers instead of a brush. The pale, seemingly poreless skin glowed from the attention. Victor remained still and silent, long since used to Yuuri’s routine of concentration. His striking blue eyes closed, and Yuuri could feel his warm breath against his knuckles as he blended alabaster foundation over the curves of Victor’s face.

Yuuri switched to contouring, drawing swipes of cool brown over Victor’s already perfect cheekbones and jawline. The shadows just added more dramatic effect for the cameras. Victor was about to attend his fifth Academy Awards Ceremony and receive what was hopefully his fifth consecutive Oscar for Best Actor.

Highlighting might have been Yuuri’s favorite part. Victor’s skin took so well to the luminous shine of white glimmer. Yuuri ensured it didn’t make Victor look shiny, but more so surrounded by a halo that was fitting for the archangel of the silver screen.

Only when Yuuri dug through his bag for eyeshadow primer did Victor finally speak.

“When did you develop this affinity for soothing background music?”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder to look at Victor, finding his eyes still closed.

“I’ve had it forever,” he answered, turning back to the actor with primers and shadows and liners in hand. “Before makeup, all I did was painting. I’d turn on the softest music I could find and let the notes compose the image.”

“That’s beautiful,” Victor said. He cracked his eyes open to look at Yuuri with a tender smile. It made Yuuri’s face feel warm.

“The word I would use is ‘corny’.” He spread the products out on the counter, tapping his chin as he looked between the colors he had and Victor’s half-finished face.

“If listening to it produces some of the best makeup I’ve ever had done, then it’s not corny.” Victor’s eyes slipped closed again, and Yuuri huffed out a small breath. “I like your taste in music just as much as your taste in lip color.”

“You trust me too much. One of these days I’m going to turn out a look that you positively hate.” Yuuri spread primer over Victor’s eyelids, then readied his palette of cold grays and blues.

“I loved everything you’ve done to me so far.”

Up close to Victor’s face, Yuuri could feel the deep tenor of his voice rumble through his throat. His excuse for his proximity was so he could see the fine details of his brush, but Yuuri quite liked the taste of Victor’s breath in the air between them.

“Because you look good in anything.”

Victor’s laugh was a breeze against Yuuri’s chin.

Yuuri reached for the black eyeliner, but he went with a hunch and grabbed the pearl white color instead. After shaking the tube, he uncapped it and began making slow strokes over Victor’s lashes. With a practiced hand that knew Victor’s eye shape too well, Yuuri lifted the wave of white into a sharp wing at the end. Grabbing a loose blue pigment littered with sparkles, Yuuri tinted the area above the eyeliner with glittery navy. On the red carpet, Victor always stood out for his bold fashion statements. He had praised Yuuri time and time again for upholding his standard for avant garde elegance. An easy application of white mascara completed the picture.

“Almost done. Your lips are chapped.”

Yuuri let his other products scatter over the counter as he searched for a nearly empty tube of chapstick. Victor dutifully pouted his lips, and Yuuri made quick strokes to fix the minor issue.

“Will you ever show me your paintings?”

“What?”

“You said you paint. I’d like to see some of your work. If it’s half as good as your makeup, then I’ll drop a few grand to hang something of yours above my fireplace.”

Ignoring the happy flutter in his chest, Yuuri tilted Victor’s chin up to inspect all angles of his face.

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been wanting to start for a while, but I don’t have a model for it. Maybe you could help me with that?”

Yuuri met Victor’s eyes, which were breathtakingly enhanced by the flecks of blue and white.

“It’s a date.”

Victor stood from his chair, catching Yuuri’s fingers that were still on his chin. He pressed the hand to his cheek and leaned into the touch, holding Yuuri’s gaze the entire time.

As soon as Victor leaned closer, Yuuri was already up on his toes and meeting him in the middle. He wanted to kiss fervently, to convey the feelings he’d been harboring since not long after their first meeting. But Victor kept him slow, kissing with soft and deliberate movements, tilting his head so sensually that Yuuri could almost moan. Just as Victor’s tongue tasted his top lip, the kiss ended.

Without a doubt, Yuuri’s face was red. He panted lightly against Victor’s mouth as their foreheads rested against one another. It took a long second for Yuuri to pull away because he remembered that the makeup would get smudged. Victor squeezed his hand before letting go.

“Your lips were chapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this is part one of two!** next chapter is a body painter au, which follows the plot of this short chapter. stay tuned :D


	11. Eros - Arsonist's Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Arsonist's Lullaby - Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoQvbDROucQ)
> 
> Body Painter AU (technically Part 2 of the Makeup Artist/Celebrity AU, same universe and everything). Let's see how the mood can shift with a simple change in song.

“Am I going to be a nude model for you today?”

Victor stood near Yuuri’s apartment window, admiring the admittedly nice view of downtown.

“That would be ideal, yes,” Yuuri’s voice sounded behind him.

Victor had been half-joking, so he turned around to confirm that Yuuri wasn't joking back. The artist held out one of two glasses filled with champagne (a gift brought by Victor), eyes cast down as his cheeks tinted pink. By the looks of it, he was completely serious.

“This has got to be the fastest anyone has gotten me naked.” Victor touched their glasses together with a wink and sipped at the bubbly drink.

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri muttered. “I should have asked before inviting you over.”

“I don't mind at all.” To prove it, Victor dipped down and left a gentle peck on Yuuri’s lips. When Yuuri’s eyes fluttered back open, Victor could see the worry disappearing from his expression.

“Okay,” Yuuri said with a smile.

Victor set his glass down in the windowsill and peeled off his shirt. Yuuri held his hand out, offering to take the layers as they were stripped. Once Victor was down to his bare skin, the mood in the air shifted. He searched Yuuri’s eyes for the answer, finding them darker and sharper than usual. Yuuri scanned over his body, but in such a way that didn't make Victor feel like he was being scrutinized. More like… analyzed.

“Where's your canvas?” Victor asked, looking around. He didn't know much about painting, but he knew that you typically needed something to paint on.

“You are.” Yuuri’s face went back to normal, his concentration snapping. He carefully placed Victor’s clothes over the back of a chair at the other end of the room.

“What was that?”

“I'm going to paint on you. I'm a body painter.”

“Oh,” Victor said because that was the only thing he could think of in the moment.

“Is that ‘Oh, interesting’ or ‘Oh, that’s really weird’?” Yuuri abandoned his own glass of champagne and crossed his arms in front of Victor, drinking in his body some more.

“More like ‘Oh, this is even better than I expected’.”

Yuuri’s response was a smile, and he held out his hand. When Victor took it, Yuuri slowly spun him around so he was facing away. His other hand traced down the length of his spine.

“The movies,” Yuuri started, sounding far off, “don’t do you justice.”

Victor laughed softly. “Thank you.”

“I have a cot for you to lie on, facing down if that’s okay with you.”

Victor glanced over his shoulder and watched Yuuri unfold the thin mattress and spread it out over a paint-stained tarp on the floor.

“What kinds of things do you paint?” Victor had all these questions in his head now that this side of Yuuri was revealed, but he settled for just one in the moment.

“I have some examples in here,” Yuuri said, pulling out a simple black photo album and beckoning Victor over.

He stood close to Yuuri and looked over his shoulder. The first picture was a woman’s back, fantastic pastel shades in an abstract representation of a flower meadow. Victor reached out and touched the image, marveling in the haphazard brushstrokes that could rival Pollock.

“Incredible,” Victor whispered. Much like Yuuri’s makeup skills, he could make any ordinary human resemble a goddess.

Yuuri gradually turned the pages, showing Victor each picture in turn. The paintings were all different, following no obvious theme other than abstraction and brilliant colors. The models displayed no pattern either. Victor marveled at how Yuuri enhanced the natural beauty of men and women, all sorts of races, with an original painting with much thought put into each piece.

“The pictures don’t really express how they are in real life. In that sense, I’m the only one who truly sees the art as it’s meant to be,” Yuuri explained. When Victor looked at his face, he found that he’d changed again. Artist Yuuri was vastly different from makeup Yuuri, but starkly the same somehow. Even if it was just a hobby, Yuuri treated it professionally.

“I love it. I can’t wait to be painted on by you.” Victor gave Yuuri’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before moving to lie down on his designated cot.

“I’m going to turn on some music. That okay?” Yuuri asked, stashing the album and walking over to his stereo.

“As expected.” Victor crossed his arms and rested his cheek on them, a lazy smile spreading over his lips as his eyes fell shut. “Would you be offended if I fell asleep?”

“Some people do,” Yuuri answered, rummaging around for his supplies. “Are you tired?”

“Not particularly. Just anticipating.”

“I like to think that my work is as relaxing for my models as it is for me. Do whatever you like, just don’t move around too much.”

The music started playing, and immediately Victor could tell the difference from Yuuri’s work playlist. This song sounded deep and slow, the kind of coffeehouse rock that could put him to sleep and make him dream of brown whiskey and cigar smoke. The beat of the bass had a subtly sensual vibe to it that Victor couldn’t say he didn’t like.

Yuuri’s weight and warmth settled on the backs of his thighs. Before the first stroke of the brush, Yuuri ran his hands down his back and massaged, stimulating blood circulation and making him completely relax. The painter was heavily silent, and Victor didn’t speak in respect for his artistic routine. He was used to the quiet Yuuri would slip into as he worked.

The paint wasn’t cold like Victor expected. It felt like a thick lotion spreading across his back, carrying with it a comforting pressure that extended outward as the image grew. Victor hadn’t seen which colors Yuuri picked before closing his eyes, and he definitely couldn’t picture what the completed project would look like. If it was anything like Yuuri’s other pictures or even his makeup skills, it would be nothing less than magnificent.

Instead of falling asleep, Victor was increasingly aware of Yuuri’s body on top of his own. His weight subtly shifted each time he extended his arm. His breathing came out steady and slow, and Victor could image his intense concentration. His own nudity was not a problem, not usually, but the intimate touch on his back, coupled with the sweet indie music, aroused him more than it should have. If he could keep his cool during the most erotic sex scenes he’d ever filmed, then that should have been a walk in the park.

He remained still until Yuuri set his brushes down and hummed in his throat.

“Do I get to see?” Victor asked.

“I’ll take a picture and show you. Don’t move.”

Yuuri’s heat was gone for a moment, leaving Victor chilled and missing the warmth behind him. The cold did nothing to distract the aching between his legs.

When Yuuri sat down again, Victor heard the clicks of a camera. A few snapshots later, Yuuri leaned forward to show Victor the result. He could see himself in the tiny digital screen. The image was a fiery red color, swirling and sparking like live flames. Oranges and yellows deepened the inferno covering his back, and Victor experienced a rare moment of speechlessness.

“I know I usually put you in cool colors, but I really wanted to see you in something hot,” Yuuri said as he took the camera away.

“Can I have a fifty-eight by sixty print of that? I still need something to hang over my fireplace.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” Yuuri laughed, his hands coming to rest on Victor’s hips. His thumbs idly kneaded into either side of his tailbone.

“Would it scare you to hear that I’m a little turned on by that?” Victor admitted, resting his head back down on his forearm.

“It happens to more people than you’d expect,” Yuuri assured with a smile in his tone. “Don’t feel bad about it.”

“Do you ever give your models a happy ending?”

Yuuri’s fingers paused, then rubbed soothing circles just barely above Victor’s ass.

“I’ve never done that before, but I can for you,” Yuuri purred, and it was the sexiest promise Victor had ever heard. He pushed his hips into Yuuri’s hands, letting him know he liked the way that sounded. “What will you let me do?”

“Anything you want,” Victor answered.   
  
  


With the music still playing in the background, Yuuri fully undressed himself and settled himself on Victor’s thighs. Thumbs holding his cheeks apart, Yuuri delicately entered him with the aid of some carefully-applied lubrication. Victor released a sigh of contentment, easing the tension in his body to allow Yuuri completely inside. He didn’t stop until their bodies were flushed together.

“Don’t move,” Yuuri huffed, voice straining from his effort to keep still. “I don’t want you to start sweating underneath the paint. Let me do all the work.”

Victor smiled through his gently panting breaths, then parted his lips to moan when Yuuri rolled against him.

“Fuck, Yuuri…” he groaned, muscles clenching up again from how good it felt to be filled.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Yuuri promised as he held onto Victor’s waist and started an easy rhythm.

To keep from climaxing too soon, Victor concentrated on holding still. His instinct was to push back into the person who was so effortlessly pleasuring him, but he knew Yuuri could make it satisfying all on his own.

The camera clicked again, and Victor looked back to see Yuuri sitting up straight, holding the camera to his face as he rode Victor nice and deep.

“Wait, put your head back down for a second,” Yuuri instructed, nearly out of breath. Victor couldn’t even bring himself to feel sorry for being reduced to another one of Yuuri’s art projects. If this was art, then it felt too damn good to worry about.

“Yes, perfect,” Yuuri praised, snapping more pictures. “You look so good like that. God, I wish you could see it…”

“You’re making me  _ feel _ so good, Yuuri. Please, I’m so close.” Victor didn’t know what he was asking for, but Yuuri was giving it to him better than he could’ve articulated.

Yuuri ditched the camera in favor of leaning over Victor and pulled his hips back into each thrust. He pushed harder, harder, harder until they were moaning together, and Victor allowed himself to slip over the edge with Yuuri right behind him the entire time.

 

A few days later, Victor’s phone pinged with a message from Yuuri. It was a picture. When he opened it, his own back painted bright red filled up the whole screen. He tilted the device to get a bigger image. There, at the very bottom, he could see Yuuri’s spread thighs straddling him. He stared at the spot where Yuuri entered him. On his hip, one of Yuuri’s hands gripped him tightly in the obvious throes of passion.

Eyes trailing up, Victor took in the sharp details of Yuuri’s thrilling artwork. At the very top, his face was buried into the place where his arms crossed. His neck bowed in pure submission, the tips of his ears staining red from the arousal.

He could see why Yuuri wanted to capture the moment forever.

His text in response to Yuuri was:  _ I’m making this a print in the biggest size they come in and hanging it above my fireplace. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, another hozier song. i'm not even sorry.
> 
> ALSO I AM SO SORRY HOW LATE THIS IS :'(
> 
> there's just one more chapter, and i think you can guess what it's gonna be. thank you all for being patient!


	12. Agape - Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Welcome Home - Radical Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8a4iiOnzsc)
> 
> PART TWO of Summer Camp/childhood friends AU. Victor and Yuuri are little bit older, a little bit wiser, and a whole lot more in love.

They could have been drifting out to sea like this. The canoe floated aimlessly in the middle of the lake. No waves rocked them. Only the gentle lapping of water against the sides interrupted the steady stream of cricket chirps. Above, stars dimpled the cloudless sky.

The only thing that made laying on the bottom of a canoe comfortable, Victor concluded, was having Yuuri pressed up against him. Head pillowed on Victor’s arm, hand resting on his chest, Yuuri sighed in happy sleepiness.

“We are soooo fired if they catch us,” Yuuri said.

“‘If’,” Victor emphasized. Despite the terrifying consequences of being found out, he smiled.

“Don't forget. If we get fired, then we won't be able to come back. Then we'd never see each other again. Slippery slope. It's scary to think about, Victor.”

Victor hummed, having only half listened to Yuuri’s worrying. He turned his gaze away from the black sky and slid his thumb up the line of Yuuri’s jaw. With a little reaching, he brought them close enough to share a lazy kiss. When it ended, Victor rubbed their noses together.

“We've never been caught before. What makes tonight any different?”

“I'm just saying-”

Another Eskimo kiss.

“There's always a chance-”

This time a real kiss.

“Stop distracting me.”

Victor laughed and touched their foreheads together. Flustered Yuuri was cute. He got all pink in the face and his words would start to stumble. He was always like that, even when they first met so many summers ago.

Come to think of it, Yuuri was cute all the time. Flustered or not.

Victor turned over. Their boat listed sideways, then righted a moment later. His elbow and hip dug into the rough wooden bottom of the canoe, but he could ignore it in favor of hugging his soft boyfriend.

“It’s not distracting if you’re supposed to be paying attention to me in the first place,” Victor murmured into Yuuri’s hair.

Finally, Yuuri gave up his nagging and relaxed in Victor’s arms.

“Needy,” Yuuri whispered back.

Victor wanted to say he loved him. He had known for quite a while, even before they started dating. Maybe he loved Yuuri from the first moment he laid eyes on him, when they were kids and Victor loved everything he laid eyes on. Even then, on top of the world, Victor’s subconscious dubbed Yuuri as the kind of special person that he couldn’t let go of.

Thinking back, it was hard to tell when they stopped being friends and started being more than friends.

It was just letters in the beginning. Victor spent a whole year waiting excitedly by his mailbox, and when the second summer came along, it was like they had never separated in the first place.

Letters turned to texting, texting to phone calls, phone calls to video chatting. Somewhere along the line, they began referring to their nights in cyber-togetherness as “Skype dates.” Victor wasn't sure which one of them had used that word first. It was probably himself, if he had to be honest.

One summer, they kissed, and they both blushed so hard that they didn't kiss again until the next year.

The summer after that, it was physically painful to say goodbye to camp.

This summer, Victor planned to not waste a minute he had with his precious Yuuri.

“Do I have something in my teeth?”

“What?” Victor’s gaze darted to meet Yuuri’s.

“You've been staring at my mouth for, like, ever.” Said mouth curved downwards in the cutest pout.

Victor smiled. “I was just thinking about kissing you.”

“You just had a kiss.”

“I want more.”

“You know how I said you were needy?” Yuuri laughed quietly, fingers curling around the fabric of Victor’s shirt. “Yeah, it’s still true.”

“Get used to it.” Now Victor pouted, playfully annoyed at how easily Yuuri could laugh at him.

“Already am.”

Yuuri wiggled in his grasp and angled his head upwards, planting a kiss on Victor’s chin, then his cheek, then all the way up to his ear.

Victor’s eyes slid shut, and he didn't think about how tired they would be during camp activities the following day.

 

Victor loved kids. He really did.

They were bright like the sun and so, so much fun to be around. They filled his day with laughs and smiles and reminded him what it was like to be blissfully ignorant. As often as Victor taught them how to shoot an arrow, they also taught him new things each and every day.

Victor really loved kids, but he was grateful for the hour long break from counseling every afternoon.

After lunchtime, there was a designated rest period for everyone at camp. Kids went back to their cabins. They could nap, but didn’t have to, as long as they were quiet. Most kids did sleep because daily activities were as draining as they were fun. During nap hour, cabin counselors were allowed to do anything they wanted that didn’t involve disturbing the children.

Victor and Yuuri took  _ so much _ advantage of nap hour.

His fingers trailed over the rough bark of the tree he was pressed against. The texture bit into the skin of his back, but he could ignore it with the contrast of Yuuri’s soft lips on his throat.

It was a hot one. Both of their loose-fitting tank tops bloomed with sweat stains. Cicadas made for loud, rhythmic background noise. Yuuri smelled like bug spray and dead grass.

“Hey,” Victor said, breathless from their jog to this secluded part of the forest. “This area look familiar to you?”

Yuuri swiveled his head around, and Victor appreciated the way his tanned skin stretched over the tendons in his neck. Somewhere between childhood and teenhood, Yuuri had gone from cute to straight-up sexy.

“Is it supposed to?” When Yuuri turned back to him, his eyebrows were pulled together.

“You wound me,” Victor teased. Raising a hand, he brushed his fingers over the nape of Yuuri’s neck, under the hairline where sweat had started to gather. “This is the same clearing we went to that first time we snuck out together during your first year.”

Yuuri’s eyes did another sweep of the area, a smile spreading over his mouth. “I’d recognize it better if it was dark outside.”

“So you do remember it?”

“How could I forget?” Yuuri grinned. “I was terrified we were gonna get caught. That was the first time I broke the rules, like, ever.”

“But we didn’t.” Victor’s hand slid down Yuuri’s side, grasping the fabric of his shirt. Even though it was humid enough to literally swim through the air, Victor wanted to be as close as possible to his boyfriend, sweat and all.

“You told me we’d never sneak around once we became counselors. Now look at us. You’re a bad influence.”

“The worst~” Victor trailed his fingers up and down Yuuri’s ribs, earning him a fit of the most perfect giggles and snorts.

Yuuri punched his arm in retaliation, and it’s not hard to guess how that escalated into a play fight. More laughs, and Victor felt like he was a kid again, riding the wave of careless rapture just like when they had first met.

Victor lost the fight miserably, but he couldn’t complain with Yuuri laughing breathily against his ear, body pinning his own against the tree.

A few minutes later, Yuuri’s hand disappeared down Victor’s pants. Another blink, and it was over too soon.

Yeah. Victor really appreciated nap hour.

 

Sunset made the island feel especially haunted. Not dark, not light, but rather that suspended in-between state where the sun and the stars were visible at the same time. The shadows of the trees grew impossibly tall, looking like spindly fingers stretching over the hilly landscape.

Perfect for ghost stories.

“How much further?”

“There’s bugs!”

“Anyone want snacks? I got M&M’s in my pocket.”

“Guys, reapply some insect repellent when we get to the campfire,” Yuuri instructed, bringing up the rear of the train Victor headed. Their boys marched single-file up and over the hill, complaining about anything and everything the whole way.

“I don’t need that crap. Bug bites aren’t that bad, anyway. You’re all just babies.”

Victor sighed and faced the Captain of the Whiny Ship Himself, Yuri Plisetsky.

“Listen to Yuuri, Yurio.”

“My name’s not Yurio.”

“Your grandpa told us to call you that so you wouldn’t get homesick.”

Giggles erupted from the other boys, and Yurio turned as red as a tomato.

“No, he didn’t!”

“It’s okay to miss home sometimes.”

“I don’t!”

“I’m sure your grandpa misses you too.”

“I swear-”

“Yurio, can you help us find some good, dry sticks to use for the fire?” Yuuri interrupted the argument that Victor was having way too much fun with. “You’re in charge of stockpiling everything.”

The kid’s anger diminished immediately, to Victor’s amazement, and he paraded off to wander the island in search of firewood.

Yuuri had a way with words like that, always knew exactly what to say to the kids.

“Why do you rile him up like that?” Yuuri asked, still in mother-hen-mode.

“It’s fun.” Victor squatted down at a flat part of the forest floor, clearing out a space for the hearth to go. “He’s a dick to me.”

“Victor!” Yuuri laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder before joining him on the ground.

By the time they had a space ready, some campers meandered back with armsful of sticks and twigs. Victor dragged over a few fallen logs to use as benches, and Yuuri patiently explained how to safely start a fire. Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, a warm orange light surrounded the group.

“Can we have s’mores?”

“Is there ghosts?”

“Why’s Victor and Yuuri’s names carved in that tree over there?”

“What?” Yuuri snapped his head in the direction of the kid who spoke, in the midst of warming his palms by the fire.

Names? They were still there from so many summer ago?

Victor’s chest tightened, a delightful feeling. “Remember, Yuuri?”

Yuuri met his eyes before shyly glancing back down at the fire. “Yes, I… How could I forget?”

“Will you get in trouble if I tell the other counselors on you?” Yurio asked.

He and Victor locked gazes. Victor swore he could see the little devil’s eyes narrowing in dangerous determination. If this was a movie, a twang of wild west flute would play in the background. Maybe a tumbleweed would brush along the ground. A battle of wills, huh?

Victor raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s your price?”

Yuuri gave Victor a look that pretty much said  _ What the hell do you think you’re doing? _

Yurio grinned like the devious child he was. “Extra snacks for the rest of the month.” After a murmur of jealous disapproval from the crowd, he added “For everyone in the cabin.”

The boys made their eagerness known with a cheer. Victor locked eyes with Yuuri, who seemed as lost as ever. He had that  _ I don’t know what’s going on, but I probably don’t like it _ kind of expression. Victor winked and turned back to the pint-sized instigator.

“Deal.”

Their kids erupted in happiness, getting up off their butts and hollering into the twilight. At some point in the celebration, they started singing one of their camp songs. They choreographed a wild dance, weaving between the trees and swarming all over the small island. Their voices echoed across the silent lake.

Victor and Yuuri stayed on their logs.

“They’re really excited for some extra snacks,” Yuuri remarked.

He looked worried and tired at the same time, staring into the woods where the boys could still be heard but not seen. Was it too early to feel like a dad?

When Victor draped his arm across Yuuri’s shoulders, he relaxed and leaned into him.

“You’re gonna spoil them,” Yuuri murmured.

“It’s just a few chips and cookies here and there. No harm done.”

“I want nothing to do with it.”

Victor dropped a bag of marshmallows onto his lap. “Sure about that?”

Giggling, Yuuri opened the bag and started a s’mores assembly line. For the first few minutes, they ate in peace. When the kids started drifting back to the campfire, they had to share. Everyone was fed, and the following ghost stories ensured no one got a good night’s sleep after that.

 

One day, there was a storm.

Victor and Yuuri were unlucky enough to be out in the middle of the lake when it hit.

There was wind and thunder and buckets and buckets of rain, making it hard to see as Victor frantically tried to row them back to shore in their little boat. Too much movement, and they could have been capsizing. Thankfully, there were no kids out on the water.

It was something stupid, some dumb slip of his hand-eye coordination, and one of the oars fell right out of Victor’s grip. He leaned over the edge of the boat to grab it, and he ended up leaning a little too far. The lake water felt cool when he tumbled into it. He heard a frightened call of his name before the water filled his ears.

Nothing to panic about, Victor. You know how to swim. It’s just a little rain, like a gigantic overhead shower.

For a minute, he couldn’t tell up from down. Holding his breath, Victor tried opening his eyes to find the surface. His drenched clothes made floating a lot harder.

_ “This is how I die,” _ Victor told himself, upset mostly over the fact that it would probably be the lamest way to go.  _ “Yuuri, at least tell them I was trying to save a duckling or something.” _

The rain started hitting his face again. Coughing a few times, Victor cracked his eyes open to the sight of a cloudy sky and a very worried, soaking wet Yuuri.

“Victor! Can you breathe?”

Clammy hands were touching his cheeks and throat. Deciding it was air in his lungs instead of water, Victor nodded.

“I’m fine,” he croaked.

He was laying on his back on the bottom of their boat, Yuuri hovering over him. When he spoke, Yuuri breathed out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes.

“You pick now, of all times, to get clumsy.”

“Yuuri, I love you.”

Victor didn’t mean to say that out loud. Apparently his mouth had other plans. Yuuri just shook his head with a  _ My boyfriend is an idiot _ smile.

“I love you too. Stupid.”

They zig-zagged their way back to shore with the remaining oar. Some other counselors helped pull them in and offered them some towels. Victor turned down a visit to the nurse. Waddling through the mud, huddled up with increasingly useless towels, they made it back to their cabin. Victor ignored the nosy questions from their kids and curled up with Yuuri on his bunk, promptly falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it :D
> 
> thank you soooooo much for sticking with my series, and even more thanks for being so patient and waiting forever for the chapter updates. i can officially close this series, and im honestly proud of the work ive put out here. i hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> with that said, happy summer!


End file.
